Te ayudo, para que me ayudes: un angel guardian
by Yoko-Zuki10
Summary: es el segundo cap. pero como no me sube el nuevo,no me queda otra que ponerlo como una independiente. Tengan piedad que soy nueva en subirlos.


Un Ángel guardián

Aclas: hoola Samigos!!! Como diría un Gran personaje Paraguayo (Washington Pérez). Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Megumu Okada. En el Gaiden de Saga, se muestra la verdadera causa del comportamiento de Saguis, el cual es acosado por espíritus malignos. Si bien en él hay "oscuridad" o dudas, también hay una predisposición a ser poseído por una entidad poderosa. Sería como un Watanuki ( xxx Holic), para lo cuan decidí que Sabri sea una especie de Doumeki (Holic) .

En un instante de epifanía, comprendió que esa era la respuesta que Athena le había dado a sus ruegos. Una solución inusual, pero una solución en fin.

Pasaron los días, y Saga se acostumbro a su presencia. Era preferible el fantasma de una niña bonita que centenares de espíritus putrefactos siguiéndolo por la casa. Sabrina era un espíritu muy alegre y travieso.

Le gustaba encender el equipo de música en horas de la siesta y ponerse a bailar en la nave principal del templo. Era música que ninguno de los gemelos apetecía. Pese a ser hombres jóvenes, la electrónica ni el reggaetón figuran entre sus predilectas por lo festivo y liviano de las letras.

Ni decir cuando de noche los gemelos eran obligados a ver algunas de estas opciones: o chuparse toda la noche documentales (jueves un doblete de la tierra sin humanos y como se hizo la tierra), programas interesantísimos, si eres geólogo. O bien películas de terror, series de anime ( que según Saga son de niños) o la más terribles de las opciones…… novelas.

Mexicanas, brasileras, colombianas. Era un secreto tan terrible y vergonzoso, que preferían que nadie visitase su templo en esos horarios.

Kanon la victima frecuente de las jugarretas, primero pensó que se trataba de una invasión de duendes. Luego de que Saga lo encontrara vestido (o disfrazado) con una toga ceremonial y medio asfixiado por centenares de Barras de Sándalo y velas; se decidió a contarle lo que estaba pasando.

Kanon: Te exijo, por la paz que le ayudes a resolver el bendito asunto pendiente para que se LARGUE DE AQUÍ!!!—si no fuera porque tenía que correr por todo el templo y abrir los ventanales, a menos que quisiera morir, se hubiera reído un año entero por la ridícula danza que ejecutaba su hermano.

Sabrina: Si, ayúdame!!! Además de listo, Shaka me ha dicho que eres muy bueno en encontrar cosas. Eres como el inspector Baretta, con cacatúa y todo-- _ señalando en dirección a Kanon que gesticulaba exaltado.

Al final accedió, pero a desgano pues la presencia de Sabrina era tranquilizadora.

Dedicaba sus ratos de ocio en tratar que Sabrina recuerde algo de su pasado. El resultado nulo. Era claro que no había dejado nada pendiente. Entonces porque estaba ahí……

No es por falta de voluntarios, pues cuando Death Mask la sorprendía abasteciéndose de su "colección" renovada la tiraba por el hueco del mismo Yomotsu sin ningún resultado.

Sabrina solo se atrevía a ir de Géminis a Virgo para tener unas aburridas charlas filosóficas con Shaka del alma hasta de la falsa información en las etiquetas de los productos ( como virgo que se precie de tal, dedicaba mucho tiempo a la asepsia de su espacio personal) y un fantasma no traía mugre en las patas del exterior.

Una vuelta el mismo Mu, que había dejado su Jamir para responder a una convocatoria de su ilustrísima Shion; la sorprendió ejecutando su danza sensual (parecía el avestruz de una noche en el museo) revoleando una de las capas de Saga el ritmo de Atrévete de Calle 13.

Mu: Que hace ella AQUÍ??!! – señalando a la bailarina eximia.

Saga: es el controlador de plagas – contesta con indiferencia mientras apenas despego sus ojos del periódico.

Mu: entonces, ella los mantiene alejados…. Pero eso quiere decir que si necesita almas para alimentarse, quizás no estés muerta solo en coma??!!—partiendo de una nueva pista.

Saga: tú crees??—

Kanon: o no!! Eso quiere decir que si la sacamos del coma la seguiremos soportando viva??—en tono trágico.

Sabrina: ja! Ja! Que chistosito me saliste cacatúa.—

Mu: Cacatúa??? Dime…. Has intentado salir de los límites del santuario???—concentrándose en lo importante.

Sabrina: ya perdí la cuenta de veces que lo intente, pero no hay caso!! . --

Saga: No puede ser…. Entonces tu cuerpo está dentro del santuario!! Como una persona corriente pudo entrar aquí??— O-O desconcertado.

En eso llegan a toda prisa escuderos con avisos de convocatoria de carácter Urgente. Los dorados salen hacia el salón dorado, advirtiéndole a Sabrina que se quede en el templo.

Obviamente Sabrina sentía curiosidad, quería saber cómo era una reunión dorada y conocer de paso al resto de los caballeros dorados.

En el salón dorado 12 Santos reunidos, fuera Sabrina con la oreja pegada a la puerta por si escuchaba algo, mientras intentaba no apoyarse y pasar del otro lado.

Estaba tan distraída que ni se dio cuenta que era observada. Shion solo se acerco a la puerta y abrió una de las hojas de la puerta. Mientras entraba la miro susurrándole que no se permiten los curiosos.

Sabrina se quedo en una pieza al mirarlo bien y notar que era el patriarca en persona. Le sorprendió que fuera tan joven y de la misma raza que Mu.

En el salón se arrodillan en presencia del Patriarca.

Shion: la situación por la que les he llamado es muy grave. Han desaparecido varias caballeros Femeninos, probablemente muertas.—haciendo visible su pesar por la perdida.

Shura: esta insinuando que hay un depredador suelto en el santuario??—visiblemente enfadado.

Aioros: Así es. Tiene un patrón muy definido. Son Jóvenes, muy bonitas, y de piel muy blanca. Me temo que June de Camaleón es una de sus víctimas. – pasándole copias de los informes.

Saga: Pero acá dice que empezó fuera del santuario!!—viendo la parte del reporte elaborado por la policía.

Shion: al parecer estuvo "entrenándose" para luego adquirir destreza. Como entenderán, es algo muy serio y es un problema nuestro.

Sabrina logro escuchar a medias la conversación. Cuando las hojas se abrieron retrocedió contra la pared del corredor para no ser atropellada por 13 moles. Es que la sensación de ser atravesada no es nada agradable como para permitir que se repita.

Fue reconociendo por la forma de las armaduras el signo al cual pertenecían. Los pocos que no la veian, se pusieron nerviosos al distinguir una débil presencia.

El trió Saga, Mu y Shaka esperaron rezagados junto a Sabrina (seguramente a regañarla por desobedecer). Milo y Camus fueron los que salieron de últimos. Fue cuando Camus paso a su lado y la miro directo a los ojos de forma tan penétrate….. Sintió un estremecimiento tan profundo.

La temperatura cayó súbitamente unos grados, pero no era ese el motivo. Sino que recordó ese momento. En el campus también cayó súbitamente la temperatura….. Y recordó el momento en que una figura encapuchada le golpeo el cuello y el brazo enfundado en una armadura dorada…….

N/A: El Inspector Baretta o Varetta es una serie viejísima, al estilo de Columbo y Kojak. La característica principal era su inseparable cacatúa de moño amarillo. Sin ofender, pero el cabello de los geme, se parece bastante a una cresta. Se me provoca acariciarla que debe ser igual de suavecito que el plumón. _ .


End file.
